Speak no evil, see all evil
by I'll Be your Huckleberry
Summary: A sparkling named Bumblebee is saved by no other than optimus Prime. That momment changed him and his teams lifes forever. That sparkling showed them how to care and love.


_Comment if I should write another chapter. _

_HUMAN YEARS_

Bumblebee- turning 8 years old

Jazz-17 years old

_**Bumblebee was Born in the war, one of the last ever born. He was son of the great **__**Red Alert and the beautiful Chromia. Red Alert led The Autobot's finest squad into battle with Megatron's finest squad. The autobots won. Megatron promised on that day to kill Red Alert and his family at all cost…..**_

Chromia walked through the halls of their house, singing a song under her breath. The halls where filled with the sound of her beautiful voice. She was short and very slim. Her body was baby blue, light grey and sunset yellow and her eyes where dark blue. She walked fast and with grace as she made her way to the last room on the left. Under the echo of her song she heard a giggle, childish. Chromia laughed under her breath.

"Bumblebee, are you up?" Her red lips opened into a smirk. Another giggle answered her. She walked into the room with her hands on her hips. She looked down on a small yellow bot, no more than six feet tall. He was crawling around on the floor. "Why are you crawling?"

"I was trying to be sneaky" The Sparling looked up at her. "Not doing a good job, am I?"

"You'll be a great scout one day. Just not today." She pointed to his bed. "Bed, now!"

"How can I sleep?" Bumblebee throw his hands up "Tomorrow is my creation day!"

"Ah, I forgot" She smirked. Bee laughed "Just kidding, sweetheart" Bumblebee smiled at her and twisted his door wings with his hands. A big bang came from the door. Chromia grabbed Bee and put him back in bed. "Go to bed". Bee listened as she walked out of the room and down the hall and answered it.

"Hello Chromia" said a loud, funny voice. Bee chirped to himself. It was his best friend.

"Hello, Jazz." She answered him. "What brings you here, Bee is in bed. You need to be to." Chromia sighed.

"Yes I know. But tonight I am here as a massager for Sideswipe" Jazz looked down.

"What?" Chormia raised her voice. "You are hardly old enough to even start training. And they got you doing things only an exasperated bot should be doing."

"Chormia, listen to me" Jazz looked her in the eye. "I am penalty old enough. Just because a sparkling is my best friend does not make me one. I am here to help win this war. I am four and a half verns. Penalty old enough." Jazz took a deep breath "Sideswipe said to stay put. Optimus and the other are coming." Jazz turned to walk away.

"Why?" She asked. But she already know the answer.

"They know where you are. Red will be here any minute." Jazz sighed. "Tell Bee I said Happy Birthday, I think that's what the humans call it." Jazz took off running. Chromia was shaking, she ran to Bee's door. She walked in, fast. Bee laid in his bed half awake.

"Mom?" Bee yawned. She smiled.

"Be brave my son, always. Always know that I love you, Bee. I love you, my son." She got up and ran to the front room. Bee sat up in bed. Something was wrong. Bee was scared. Why would his mother tell him those things then go? The front door opened and Bee heard Red Alert talking to Chromia.

"Daddy" Bee said under his breath. He wanted to hug his mom and dad, Bee knew something was happening. His mother's words reminded him to stay strong. He heard more voices and heard footsteps coming back down the hall toward him. Bee looked at the door. In walked in a big, thick bot; red as blood with yellow parts. Bee smiled and ran at the bot.

"Bumblebee" The voice was deep and low. "Oh My boy" The voice was worried and scared. Bee could tell. Bee hugged him, tight. His dad had been fighting, he smelled like gun smoke and fire metal. The smell scared him even more. "You are very special, Bee. You are born for greatness. Trust me" The voice kept telling Bee. "Now do as you are told and go hide under your bed. Stay there in till you know for a fact its save." Bee nodded and did as he was told. The bot stood there for away watching his son hide himself under the bed.

"Red Alert" A voice called, Bee could tell it was his Mother. Red Alert sighed.

"Be safe my son. I love you" He said before turned around and closing the door. Bee laid down and found himself about to fall asleep.

BAM BANG BOOM. Bee woke up; his room was smoky. He heard laughing and moans. He heard big footsteps coming to his room. The door opened and Bee saw is Mother in chains. Three big decepticons stood behind her. Bee wiggled deeper under his bed.

"Chromia, my dear" A voice spoke. "My, you are pretty. Am I right boys?" He asked the other two. They laughed. "Tell me where your son is?"

"Never, you fraghead" She hissed. She turned her face away from the decepticons. The biggest bot snapped his fingers, and a gunshot filled the air. Chromia's eyes widen and dulled. Bumblebee knew, he knew, he knew what they just did to his mother. They left the room. Bumblebee ran to his mother. She smiled at him.

"My sweet boy" she cooed. "My sweet Bumblebee. You are so brave. You are so strong" Bee let a tear fall and he held his mother's hand. Bee watched the light go from his mother's eyes. She wrapped herself around him. Her last hope to protect him. Bee could hear guns and other weapons going off. But he could care less at the moment; he only cared about his mother. Bee heard something running down the hall toward him. The door opened and a decepticons with big red eyes looked at him.

"The kid" It growled. Bee growled, leaning over his dead mother to protect her. The bot lifted a sword to Bee's throat. Cutting some cords and trimming off some important metal. A gun hit the bot in the head. His head went rolling. Bee felt the sword move away from his throat, making him cough. Anther autobot stood where the decepticons had stood. Bee could only see the shadow through the smoke. It was Bee's dad, had to be. It looked just like him.

Bee tried to call for his farther but he couldn't talk. The feeling of not being able to call for help made Bee cry. The figure snorted in surprise of the sound. He walked closer to see Bee through the smoke. Bee smiled as the figure got closer. Bee jumped onto the autobots. Bee's eyes widen once he looked at the bot closely. This was not his daddy.

"Easy, little one." Bee closed his eyes at the sound of his voice. It wasn't his dad, but he knew the voice. Every bot knew this voice. "You are going to be just fine" Bee smiled. Bee laid against him, he had never felt so save. The bot put pressure on Bee's cuts to help stop the leaking.

"Optimus Prime" Bee Comm. Link to the great bot. The Prime tilted his head. The child already seemed to know him. Prime smiled and held him tight.

"Ironhide" Prime called. Within seconds a great black autobot stood behind Prime.

"Yes, Prime" Bee sighed at the sound of his voice. It was older, and rough. But it was kind. Prime turned to show him Bee. Ironhide was funny looking to Bee. His body was huge and stalky with small legs and a small head. Bee giggled, which made him leak more. Prime looked at Ironhide, worried. Ironhide rubbed the back of his neck and reached out for the yellow sparkling. He held Bee perfectly in his arms. Holding his thumb over the cuts. Then Ironhide begin to hum. It was a different sound then Bee was used to. His mother's sweet voice and Ironhide's low, rough voice were different. Either way they both worked. Bee calmed down and relaxed. Prime smirked.

"Shut it" Ironhide comm. linked him, still humming. "I am old, I have raised mine and many others" Prime said nothing. He stood and looked at Chromia's body.

"Oh Chromia" Prime picking her up. "She was as brave as the best of us" Ironhide turned away from Prime. Sighing deeply, hiding his pain. Prime turned and left fast to take her body back to the main base. "Sorry 'Hide" Prime said walking outside. Chromia was Ironhide's sister. They were best friends and very close. Ironhide looked at Bee.

"You look just like her" He smirked. "Lil Bee" Bee was tired and in pain, and it show on his face. Ironhide looked around." Bee, hang on….Ratchet!" Ironhide growled. Ratchet looked up from a decepticons lying on the floor and walked toward him.

"Ironhide?" Ratchet asked. But then he looked down at the small sparkling in his arms. "Oh my, his throat." Ratchet pulled out a tool and welding a main cord back together. "Get him to my Bay, now" Ratchet ran out the door, Ironhide on his tail.

"Any sigh of Red Alert?" Ironhide asked as they ran back to base. Bee holding on to IronHide's arm.

"No, Not even a sign of where he could be." Ratchet turned back and looked at Bee. "The base is just over this hill, lad."

"Bumblebee, that is his name" Ironhide told Ratchet. Ratchet looked forward. They came to the main door of base. A bot opened the door.

"Ratchet?" Bee looked up at the voice. Bee wiggled and chirped in Ironhide's arms. "Bumblebee?" The voice was worried.

"Jazz, let me through" Ratchet snapped at the small bot. Jazz stepped aside and let Ratchet in. Jazz looked at Bee.

"What happened to him?" Jazz rubbed a hand down Bee's face. Jazz was worried about his friend.

"I don't know" Ironhide pulled Bee closer to him, protectively. "Ask Optimus"

"Wow" Jazz looked at Bee "Saved by a Prime, Bee. Awesome. But saved by Optimus Prime, even better." Bee smiled and giggled. Ironhide watched Bee and then turned to join Ratchet. Jazz stood there and watched Bee leave.

About that time Jazz heard a bot heading toward him, from the morgue. Jazz turned to face him.

"Prime, sir" jazz saluted him. Prime stopped and folded his hands behind his back.

"Jazz" He said softly.

"You saved my best friend." Jazz looked at him with a big smile. Prime smiled.

"Well, I am happy I did something right." Prime frowned.

"What do you mean by that, Optimus?" Jazz tilted his head.

"If I was quicker, I could have saved his mother. I could have stopped the damn con from cutting Bee's throat." Prime looked away. Jazz shook his head.

"You always look at the negative. Sure everyone will miss Chromia, I was with her more them my own mother. Bee will not have his mother anymore" Jazz looked down and sighed. "But Chromia will now always be remembered for giving herself up to save Bee. And because of that Bee will always now his mother loved him very much. You would have never met Bee. Ironhide knew of him, but never saw him in till tonight. Positive will always over rule negative, Prime" jazz looked up at him. Prime closed his eyes and thought of the second he saw Bee. Lying still over his mother, protecting her. His bright baby blues looking right at him, and his small yellow body shining in the light of him room. His throat cut, but he acted like nothing was wrong.

"I know that's how Bee sees things, positively. One of Chromia's best traits if you ask me." Jazz said. "She was the one who always said that. Bee is and will always be proud of his mother. He is proud of you, me and everyone else." Prime turned to walk away.

"Prime, Red Alert told us stories about you and how you saved millions. You're his superhero. Image you being saved by your superhero, made his day a lot better" Jazz smiled. Prime turned to face him with a smile.

"Thanks Jazz, you are wise for you age" Prime turned toward him again.

"I try" Jazz smiled back at him. "By the way, tomorrow is Bee's Birthday. May we have a party for him?" Jazz's eyes lighted up. Prime simple smiled and nodded his head. Jazz turned to walk toward Ratchet's Bay. "Prime, come on. Let's go see Bee" Prime sighed with a smile and walked with him to the Medic Bay.

"Ratchet?" Prime's voice echoed through the main office of his Bay.

"Prime, come in" Ratchet said, quickly. Ironhide was sitting down next to Ratchet's deck. Ratchet had his hand folded over the deck. "Is there something wrong?" Prime walked in and took the seat next to Ironhide. Jazz took a seat in the floor.

"No" Prime looked at Jazz.

"Just wondering how Bee is" Jazz smiled at Ratchet. Ratchet smiled back and sighed.

"He is Fine, all cords are reattached and metal pipes welded clean together." Ratchet looked at Ironhide, who was looking down. "But as a just told 'Hide, His vocal box was fried, and cut up. His voice comes and goes. Hard to say it will ever be normal again. Hard to tell if I can fix it." Ratchet huffed. Prime looked down; Jazz saw and thought of something to make him feel better.

"Thank god." Jazz laughed "He can be such a motor mouth." Jazz smiled and giggled. Ratchet smiled, Ironhide snorted and laughed. Prime looked at Jazz.

"Positive will always over rule negative" Prime said under his breath. Then he laughed and giggled.


End file.
